Rock Lee and the Overlord's war
by GhostPhreak
Summary: "The end is nigh, and all will bow before thee!". read the story of rock lee as he isn't gonna go back seat, and shows his full blown power and youth to the unsuspecting world. REVIEW!


Chapter 1: _許せない裏切り_ (a unforgiving betrayal)

 **It all began in the hidden leaf village, it bustling with blooming sakura flower's aroma and vibrant colors, and ramen and industrial worker's, going along their day at a predictable pace. Tis beautiful village was home to the all powerful hokage Naruto Uzumaki. As a child, Naruto was burdened by a nine tailed demon fox named Kyobi, who was destroying the hidden leaf village in a slanderous frenzy of rage. The 4th hokage, Minato Namikaze (also Naruto's father) used his last dying breath to seal Kyuubi into his newborn son, keeping Kyobi in check and at peace. Years later, naruto Became a splendid ninja, but was always alone, due to him having the demon fox sealed within, causing a dark depression. But with the help of new friends like Lee and Sakura, not to mention Hinata, Naruto defeats his inner demon, and his enemies in harsh long wars and battle. After years of waiting, Naruto finally fulfills his dream as becoming the 7th hokage.**

 **He was pondering his thoughts on how it all happened so fast, him having children, hinata and him getting married, the ending of the 4th great ninja war…**

 **He heard a clang in the small and dark hokage's office, giving a foreboding vibe to poison the radius, like a invisible flood of hatred. and instantly on guard, his cerulean eyes turning a deep shade of gold, and the scars on his face deepening, like a wilting dying rose, with the scars having a blood red sheen coating. Naruto stated growling like a wolf, bit a bass rumble to it added" I've come for you, Dobe…" Naruto knowing that voice, backed away saying , "why-" before he was side struck in the neck, leaving his esophagus to collapse upon itself, and the world for Naruto started to darken and haze. He stumbled, and fell to the ground, the only thing left he could see, was bright crimson eyes…**

 **The next day, Rock lee walked around the newly rebuilt village of hidden leaf's it bustling with loving people, and warriors with hearts of gold cherishing the springtime of their youth. Rock Lee came to a halt when he reached the training ground, he was shocked. Over several hundred ninja were lined up and ready for battle. He started to remember the only time this happened was- "alright youthful warriors and honourable ninja, the hokage has vanished the leaf village, leaving us all angered with a taunting letter, and i will read it aloud," stated Gai-sensei, interrupting Lee's train of thought**

 **The army was silent and then, Sakura spoke up. Sakura was an outgoing pinkette, with a tight and flexible vermillion coloured sleeveless dress. She spoke out, " If this overlord could beat and ambush the most powerful man on this planet, what chance do we have?" the army shifted and murmured nervously. Neji, Boruto,Kiba and Kakashi Spoke softly, and then suddenly Kiba spoke out, "But we are greater in numbers, and today we will make our mark. Although we are a small army, we will make 10 men, FEEL LIKE 100!" the army roared in approval, but someone in the corner, commented, "But we are only 790 men strong…" but when Rock lee he heard that, he was furious, and when he got riled up, the bowl cut green beast of kahona caused an uproar, especially around new ninja to the army.**

" **COMRADES!" He yelled, "This insolent overlord wants a fight, HE'S GOT ONE! LETS MARCH TO THIS OVERLORD'S FORTRESS, ARMED TO THE TEETH WITH THE SOUTHERN PROVINCE AS A WHOLE CRASHING DOWN LIKE A WATERFALL OF ETERNAL YOUTH!"**

 **The whole army roared with pride and started grabbing the best weapons, best armor, and best warriors to fight, the attitude of the army changing like quick sand. Gai sensei was a proud to call Lee his student, and more. The army marched thru the middle of the town, leaving the training grounds an empty sand lot, as more genin, ANBU black op's, Jounins, and Medikku joined the ballistic raving youth the army presented. Running at full speed, Rock lee met with gai. "Lee, the last hokage Kakashi who is now our replacement hokage for the time being, permits you as the leader as this army, along with Neji and kakashi himself." Lee stared into his teacher's eyes and said, "why was everyone so solemn, before I came?" but he already knew the answer, Gai having the answer in his onyx eyes.**

 **It was the beginning of the revolta ninja war, and in the future, the most life taking and shortest one yet…** **END OF PILOT**

 **Hokage** **:village Champion** **ANBU Black op's** **: FBI-class ninja** **Genin** **:C-rank ninja** **Medikku** **: Medic-class ninja**


End file.
